thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zito (The Lion King: Revisited)
Zito is a male elephant. He is a member of Ma Tembo's herd. Appearance Zito is a large and bulky elephant with a long trunk and two white tusks. His skin is dark gray tinged with blue, and he bears several dark spots on top of his head and along his back. Zito's eyes are black, and he has two notches in his left ear. Personality Zito is shown as being stubborn, impatient, ungrateful, and prone to complaining. History Along with the other members of his herd, Zito is attacked by Janja and his clan. The Lion Guard arrive to protect them and defeat the hyenas. Later the hyenas attack again, targeting the baboons that have begun to follow the herd. Under Kion's orders, Ma Tembo and Ono lead the others to a dead end, and Kion uses the Roar to defeat Janja. With the hyenas gone, Kion questions Ma Tembo and is assured of the safety of the herd. They speak about the difficulties of the Dry Season, and Zito urges Ma Tembo to continue looking after Beshte states her safety to search for water. When Ma Tembo finds a water source, Zito works with everyone to dig it out, and happily drinks with other Pride Landers. Zito attends Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. He gasps in horror when Simba collapses from a scorpion sting. The Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. They gather together Bupu's herd, Laini's group, Ma Tembo's herd, and Mbeya's crash. At first, the Pride Landers are tense, but Kion works to defuse the tension. He instructs the animals to race toward Bunga. However, the event soon gets out of hand, for the animals trip over the galagos and end up in a heap. Kion then gets the idea to call Makuu the crocodile for help. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. After the fight, Makuu thanks Zito and his herd for help and vows to do the same for them should the need ever arise. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Ma Tembo and her herd, flee Mizimu Grove. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders, while Simba deliberates what to do with Ma Tembo. Simba then approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. Ma Tembo notes that she understands why he'd kept it a secret. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Ma Tembo and her herd to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. Several months have passed, and Zito trains at Pride Rock for the battle against Scar and his army. He witnesses Scar's appearance in the flames of Pride Rock. Later, he fights in the Battle of Kenya. When Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the voclano erupting, it sends all the animals flying towards the border, including Zito. However, he survives, and after Kion defeats the evil spirit of Scar and the Evil Eternal Lions, Zito celebrates over the Pride Lands' victory. When Kion leaves the Pride Lands in search of the Tree of Life, Zito travels to Pride Rock to see him and his team off. Zito has become part of the Lion Guard competition between Kion's Lion Guard and Vitani's Lion Guard. He and Ma Tembo each stand on a huge boulder for the strongest members (Ma Tembo for Beshte and Zito for Imara). He complains to Ma Tembo about letting her talk him into it before she hushes him. As the competition begins, Imara and Zito initially fall behind, but due to Beshte getting sunburned, they take the lead and win the first round. A year later, Zito attends Kion and Rani's wedding. Quotes Behind the scenes * Zito is voiced by Nick Watt. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Elephants Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited